Klaine- Make Up Scenario- Wanted
by Ndchick7
Summary: Hey guys! So this is a quick klaine make-up scenario I wrote after "The Break Up" in Season 4. You definetly want to watch that episode before reading this because it has spoilers. I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR "WANTED" BY HUNTER HAYES. Yes, the song wanted by Hunter Hayes is used in the story! I just thought it was perfect for Blaine and Kurt. Enjoy! and please leave a review! #love 3


Klaine- Make Up Scenario

"Kurt- meet me in the auditorium at 8. please. we need to talk about

this. -B". Kurt stared at the note for a while. Just a few weeks ago,

his heart was broken into pieces by this boy. But yet, this is the

same boy that had stolen his heart and filled it with love for a year

and a half. Blaine Anderson. Kurt's teenage dream. His everything.

Kurt can't even comprehend his feelings towards Blaine now. The love

for Blaine is still there, but Kurt feels as if Blaine's love is like

a lie. He falls apart thinking about Blaine. So, should he accept this

invitation and go see him? Seeing his face breaks his heart all over

again, but not seeing him keeps it forever broken.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted with a solemn facial expression. Kurt said

nothing. He stared at Blaine, then slowly sat down in a seat in the

back of the auditorium. It took everything he had to stay in that

chair instead of running towards Blaine and kissing him or running out

of the auditorium crying his eyes out. Blaine stood there silent for a

moment. He too was lost. The love for Kurt was still there, but the

self loathing made it seem impossible to try to convince Kurt to take

him back. He quickly remembered why he was here, then said "I can't

find the words to tell you how I feel about you, Kurt,...but this is

as close as I could get." He stood in front of the microphone stand,

the band started to play behind him, he took a deep breath, and found

Kurt's eyes as he began to sing. "You know I'd fall apart without you.

I don't know how you do what you do." "Cuz everything that don't make

sense about me... makes sense when I'm with you." As they looked into

each others eyes, it was as if they finally could see all the pain and

heartache that each of them were suffering, and they froze. "Like

everything that's green, Kurt, I need you." "But it's more than one

and one makes two." "Put aside the math and the logic of it." "You

gotta know you're wanted... too." Tears started to fall down both of

their faces, and all of their memories entered their minds. Kurt asked

himself, "is it worth it?". And as if Blaine had answered his

thoughts, he sang "Cuz I wanna wrap you up." "Wanna kiss your lips,

I..." "Wanna make you feel wanted." Kurt sat there, and started to

realize that it was worth it. "And I wanna call you mine." "Wanna hold

your hand." "Forever." "And never let you forget it" "Yeah, I... Wanna

make you feel wanted." Kurt realized that it wasn't that their

relationship was worth it, it was that Blaine Anderson was worth it.

Blaine sang again "When I wrap you up." "When I kiss your lips, I..."

"Wanna make you feel wanted." "And I wanna call you mine." "Wanna hold

your hand." "Forever." "And never let you forget it." "Cuz baby, I...

Wanna make you feel wanted..." Blaine became overwhelmed with love and

regret. He couldn't have had more passion in his lyrics if he tried.

"As good as you make me feel." "I wanna make you feel better!" "Better

then your fairy tales!" "Better then your best dreams!" "You're more

than everything I need..." "You're all I ever wanted!" Kurt's heart

stopped as Blaine looked at him. Kurt then became overwhelmed with

love and regret. "All I ever wanted." Blaine's heart started breaking

even more thinking about how unloved his actions must of made Kurt

feel, so he put even more passion into each word he was singing. "And

I just wanna wrap you up!" "Wanna kiss your lips, I..." "Wanna make

you feel wanted!" "And I wanna call you mine!" "Wanna hold your hand!"

"Forever!" "And never let you forget it!" Kurt stood up out of his

seat and started walking up the stairs to the stage. His eyes never

left Blaine's. Blaine couldn't decide whether he was nervous that Kurt

was walking towards him or if he couldn't be happier seeing his face.

"Yeah, I.." "Wanna make you feel wanted!" "Baby, I!" "Wanna make you

feel ..." Kurt was only inches away from Blaine now. Neither of them

smiled. They just looked into each others eyes and tried to figure out

what they were thinking. Kurt pressed his forehead against Blaine's as

Blaine sang "Wanted." Kurt placed his arms around Blaine's shoulders,

and Blaine gently grabbed them. They both just stood there, staring at

each other. Blaine quietly sang "Cuz you"ll always." "Be wanted...".

Kurt finally leaned in and kissed Blaine gently. Blaine burst into

tears. "I love you." whispered Kurt as he pulled away from the kiss.

"I don't deserve you." whispered Blaine. "Your actions don't." said

Kurt. "But you do." He then grinned and kissed Blaine again. Blaine

couldn't comprehend his happiness at that moment. All he knew was that

everything was perfect in Kurt's arms.


End file.
